Dangerous Obsession
by Girlprincess1
Summary: Fem-Sasu Sasuke moves to Konoha, enrolling into Konoha High. This year foretells to be eventful. Why? The school's ever so popular and playboy, Uzumaki Naruto has taken an interest in her and when he wants something he gets it, no matter what. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : **

**Okay guys! This is my third Naruto fan fic...the first two failed so im hoping this one would be succesful. In this story Sasuke-kun is a female (Sasuke glares). His name is Satari Uchiha (Sorry Requested Love Song, for taking your name for female Sasuke. I loved it too much!). So dont get confused. I wont be using Sasuke's name but Satari Instead.**

**Warning:**

**Satari Uchiha (female Sasuke-kun). (Sasuke/Satari will be OOC. Instead of being cold and distant she is actually shy) **

**Rated T**

**Pairings: **

**NaruSasu(NaruSatari)**

**KibaHina (maybe)**

**SaiSaku (maybe)**

**NejiTen (maybe)**

**InoShika (maybe)**

**Chapter 1: **** First Impressions**

Naruto grinned as he walked down the hallway, all eyes staring at him. He felt a million bucks.

The Reason?

He did _it _with the vice-captain of the cheerleader squad, Analeigh.

Score!

Naruto was quite popular at Konoha High due to many reasons, some good and some bad.

Firstly he was well known for being the captain of the basketball team thus getting in the good books of the female population of Konoha High. He was a senior as well thus being respected and feared by freshmen sophomore and juniors throughout the school.

Secondly, he was handsome. And by handsome, we mean _handsome._ Beautiful tanned skin, muscular build, tall, spikey golden locks that dropped infront of his gorgeous baby blue eyes. Yes. Who wouldnt fall for this hunk?

Lastly, Naruto Uzumaki was well known for being the school's playboy. To put it simply, as of yesterday, he had bedded almost half of the female at Konoha High. His _flings _usually lasted until he had sex with them. The next day, bam, its over. He simply coudlnt handle commitment. Never had. never will. It wasnt going to change. Plus, it was his last year and he wanted to make it a memorbale one.(A/N Hoho! You just wait Naru-chan!)

Analeigh had been tough. She was the least slutty of the rest and the toughest ones to convince. It had taken Poor Naruto almost a week and half to convince her on a date. And even after that, she just wasnt ready.

There goes another month.

By the end of that, Naruto was frustarted. He hadnt had sex for a month and a half and it was unbearable. Luckily he and Analeigh had yesterday visited a bar to celebrate the opening of the new year and had gotten completely drunk. Thus one thing led to another and they had mysteriously found themselves in Analeighs bedroom before midnight. The rest was history.

It was the start of a new term, meaning, new girls!. (Naruto: Scoooore!)

Now you wonder why the girls threw themselves at him even though knowing that he was a playboy? Well most of Konoha was filled with sluts to Naruto's luck. They didnt care that it would be pointless sex in the end. They just wanted a peice of him. (A/N Ugh...)

Right now as Naruto walked beside his best friend Kiba to class, he could feel all the eyes of the girls in the corridor and knew why fully well.

He was dressed in a tight orange muscle shirt that clinged to his muscular frame showing everything off. Apart from that he wore faded dark blue jeans that hung lowly on his hips. A sexy smirk was on his face, a mischevious twinkle in his blue eyes and his blonde hair, as disheveled as ever. Oh yea, he was hot and he knew it.

Kiba, beside him, groaned as they entered their homeroom class.

"This isnt fair man..." He pouted as they sat down besides each other near the front.

Naruto turned to him. "Whats not?"

"You've got every girl wrapped around your finger...I havnt gotten any for almost two months!" Kiba growled in frustration. Naruto chuckled and leaned towards him.

"He guess what?" Kiba raised his head.

"What?"

" I fucked Analeigh last night..." Kiba's eyes widened

"No way....how did she ever agree?"

"We got drunk." Naruto stated simply.

Kiba grinned. "Way to go dude!"

"Yea...now i got a really good opportunity for you to lay someone..." Naruto offered and gave a smirk. Kiba grew interested

"What is it?"

"Im gonna break up with Analeigh today or maybe tomorrow..." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"And...?"

"She's gonna need a shoulder to cry on...she'll be vulnerable and lonely...and..." Kiba howled.

"Say no more!" They both laughed.

Kiba had, like Naruto dark brown messy hair and a tanned body. He was slightly shorter then Naruto but was muscular like him. He too was in the basketball team and a senior. He had brown eyes and a smirk always on his face. Sometimes he reminded Naruto of a mischevious dog. (Better not let Kiba hear that Naruto thinks of him as a dog...=P )

The bell rang and everyone took their respective seats as they waited for the teacher. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Kiba.

"Whaddaya think his excuse will be this time?" Kiba grinned.

"Well last time was 'helping a cat stuck in the tree'.."

"Before that was...'helping an old lady cross the street'..." Naruto counted.

"Ten bucks he's twenty minutes late?" Kiba wagered.

" Your on!" Naruto challenged. They knocked their fists together as a sign of sealing the deal. Naruto averted his eyes to the large clock on the wall above the blackboard.

'Cmon Kakashi Sensei...be later then usual...Daddy needs a new pair of headphons...' Naruto mused mentally his blue eyes fixed completely on the orange and white clock. Kiba sighed.

'Im bored..."

---

**15 Minutes late...**

A man in his early twenties walked in without even knocking and sat down in the teachers seat. He had messy grey hair and pale skin. His eyes were deep read and sleepy, looking bored as his hand, was an orange book witht the words 'Make Out Paradise'. Naruto grinned as he suddenly remebered something...

"HA! I WIN KIBA!" He yelled triumphantly punching his fist in the air. Kiba scowled.

"Yea yea...you got lucky..." He shuffled through his jeans pocket and handed Naruto two crisp notes of $10.

Naruto kissed the money. "Hallelujah brother! Headphones here i come!" The man in the teachers chair sighed.

"Naruto....shut up..." Naruto turned to him.

"Eh Kakashi-sensi? Why were you late? As if thats new..." The class chuckled as Kakashi grinned.

"I got distracted by the beauty of the world..." Kakashi dazed out for a split second before returning to them.

Naruto scoffed. "LIAR!" The class murmured in agreement. Kakashi sighed, again.

"Naurto Naruto Naruto...someday kid....someday..." His red eyes fixed on Naruto as if searching his soul.

Before he could speak, a knock came on the door. The whole class turned even Kakashi. Inside stepped 2 women who were obviously quite opposites.

The first women was the school priciple. She was tall but a busty and slim blonde. She had her hair tied in a low ponytail. She had extremely pale skin and and light brown eyes that, during a glare, could frighten the scariets of men. She was dressed in a tight blue business suit which included a skirt which ended at her mid-tigh and showed her creamy white legs. This women was the school pricniple and had been for the past 25 years. Yup, this women was actually in her late forties. A shocker for everyone.

The other girl was shorter the her and seemed about Naruto's age. Everyone had their attnetion completely diverted towards her. The principle nodded at Kakashi before leaving. Kakashi sighed.

"Okay new girl...come infront of the class and introduce yourself..."

Kakashi mumbled in a bored tone before turning back to his book.

The girl blushed slightly before nodded and stepping infront of everyone. It was when she was completely in veiw that every boys pants tightened.

The girl was short about 5'6 and was extremely pale. She had smooth skin without any scar or blemish or mark that looked soft to touch, almost like silk. She had deep onyx eyes that felt haunting to look at but also quite intriguing. Her hair was dark pulled into a high ponytail with a red ribbon and had two bangs framing her delicate yet pale face.

Moving down...

This girl wore a tight crimson shirt that clinged to her body showing her curves fully. The sleeves were 1/4 leaving her pale arms exposed. The girl wore dark blue jeans that were 3/4 in length, showing her creamy white legs, and hung lowly on her hips with simple maroon flats. She had a little charm bracelet on her left wrist. She held a gold chain around her neck, the letter 'S' dangling from it in gold. The thing that caught the most attention was her chest more specifically her breasts. They were, Naruto agreed, larger then any other senior girls in the school. (Naruto should know above everyone else). They wernt huge and bulging but were not that small either.

Perfect size. Kiba and Naruto smirked.

The girl spoke up in a nervous voice.

"Hi...im Satari Uchiha...and I moved here last week to live with my Uncle here. Umm...Im 17 and fond of singing...hope I fit in with the rest of you..." She trailed off and looked to Kakashi who sighed.

"Miss Uchiha...why dont you take seat besides Miss Haruno..?"

A pink-haired girl smiled and waved her hand from her seat. Satari smiled slightly and nodded.

As she walked to her seat, she could here boys wolf whistleing and as she sat down, her eyes locked with baby blue ones across the room and she froze.

Naruto smirked and High-fived Kiba.

Christmas came early.

---

**How was it? It wasnt my best work...but please review...it would mean a lot...**

**Sasuke: Im a...girl?**

**Naruto: Ha! Teme's a girl! **

**Author: Sorry Sasuke...but i just cant right yaoi fics...i have a problem...**

**Sasuke: Damn you woman! **

**Author runs away and hides.**

**Sakura pops up.**

**"READ AND REVIEW!"**

**-**

_**Oh...Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue.**_

_**This chapter is at its end,**_

_**So please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note : **

**Okay guys! This is my third Naruto fan fic...the first two failed so im hoping this one would be succesful. In this story Sasuke-kun is a female (Sasuke glares). His name is Satari Uchiha (Sorry Requested Love Song, for taking your name for female Sasuke. I loved it too much!). So dont get confused. I wont be using Sasuke's name but Satari Instead.**

**Warning:**

**Satari Uchiha (female Sasuke-kun). (Sasuke/Satari will be OOC. Instead of being cold and distant she is actually shy) **

**Rated T**

**Pairings: **

**NaruSasu(NaruSatari)**

**KibaHina (maybe)**

**SaiSaku (maybe)**

**NejiTen (maybe)**

**InoShika (maybe)**

**Chapter 2: ****A Bad Start**

Satari smiled as she sat down beside the pink-haired girl quitely, oblivious to the stares she'd been getting from everyone more specifically, a blue-eyed blonde.

"Hi Im Haruno Sakura!" The girl with the pink hair offered her for a shake which Satari accepted and nodded.

"Im Satari Uchiha...as you already know." Satari replied, her eyes still glued to Sakura's pink hair. Sakura grinned.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer..." Satari blushed and mumbled a sorry.

"I was just..." Satari mentally scolded herself, it was her first day and she was already acting weirdly. She needed to act normal for the sake of the hope of any friends at this school.

"Its okay...I get that a lot..." Sakura reassured.

"Oh really?" Sakura nodded.

"Um...Is It natural?" The raven-haired girl asked shyly.

"Yup!" Sakura grinned proudly for the second time.

"Oh Okay...thats cool! Ive never met a person who's had pink hair..."

"I got it from my mother..." Sakura explained and Satari nodded, relaxing a little. Sakura was nice.

Sakura had soft pink hair of medium length a few inches beneathe her shoulders and sparkling jade eyes that you could loose yourself into. She had pale skin as Satari, but unlike her, confidence was oozing out of the pink-haired girl making Satari slightly envious.

Satari blinked. "Arnt we supposed to study or something?" Sakura rolled her eyes and gestured at Kakashi sitting at the teachers chair, nose still burried in the perverted orange-covered book.

"Kakashi-sensei always gives us first period..say's he has to catch up on his reading before he is ready to teach.." Satari blushed darkly, a noticible contrast with her pale skin.

"Isnt that book..." Sakura grimaced and nodded. Satari sighed and attempted to joke.

"Oh dear. What was I thinking coming here?" Sakura smiled.

"Wow...you actually spoke a full sentence without saying 'Um...' Im so proud of you!" Satari playfully glared at her and Sakura giggled.

"I beleive we're going to be the best of friends Satari-chan!"

Said girl smiled. "Thats good. I thought i would be the social outcast here..." Sakura scoffed and mumbled a 'look in a mirror dear' which the raven didnt hear.

"So..." Sakura tried to make conversation. Satari realised that Sakura was a very talkative person and giggled slightly and took out her schedule and showed it to Sakura who accepted it instantly.

"Lets see...." Sakura murmured as she burried her head in the peice of paper while Satari sweat-dropped.

**SATARI UCHIHA - KONOHA HIGH - SENIOR **

7:10 - 7:40 = Homeroom (Kakashi Hatake) Room 501

7:40 - 8:20 = Science ( Shizune) Room 101

8:20 - 9:30 = English ( Kurenai ) Room 219

9:30 - 10:10 = Sex-Ed ( Jiraiya) Room 600

10:10 - 10:50 = Lunch ( No one) Cafeteria

11:00 - 11:30 = Drama (Kakashi) Room 876

11:30 - 12:30 = P.E ( Gai) Gym

12:30 - 1:15 = (Orochimaru) Room 001

1:15 - 2:30 = Math (Asuma Sarutobi) Room 100

2:30 - 3:10 = Free Period

Sakura grinned.

"Yesss! You have Sex-Ed, Drama, P.E, Science and with me!" Satari sighed in relief. Atleast she would have a friend in most of her classes.

"Do you have the last period free?" Satari questioned and Sakura frowned.

"No...but A close friend of mine does! I'll introduce you to her later! You two are going to love each other?" Sakua grinned.

"Any reason why perhaps?"

"You guys have a lot in common.."

"Like..."

Sakura smirked.

"You'll see..." Satari pouted

"I hope she's not stuck up or anything..." The pink-haired girl gasped.

"Hinata? Stuck-up?" She burst out in loud laughter causing everyone to look at them. Satari blushed again and sweat dropped. Sakura sure was a handful. After a while Sakura calmed down.

"Sorry sorry..." The raven rolled her eyes and her friend pouted.

Satari felt someone's eyes on the back of her neck and froze. She slowly turned around to be locked in gaze with a pair of blue mermerizing eyes. The said guy, a blonde she noted, smirked. Danger. DANGER! Inner Satari went on a rampage.

Satari hushed her innerself and tore her gaze away from the blonde and faced Sakura. She felt chills go down her spine as those blue eyes popped up in her head. She gulped.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Sakura 'Hmm'ed.

"There's this blonde guy with blue eyes staring at me...its creeping me out..." Sakura's eyes immediately narrowed and she growled in a low voice.

"Satari...promise me you'll stay away from that guy..." The Uchiha cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"Hmm?"

"Just...dont get involved with him okay? He's bad news for us females..."

"What is he a rapist in disguise or something?" Satari joked. Sakura remained silent. Satari froze.

"NO WAY!" Kakashi looked up.

"Inner voice Miss Uchiha..Inner voice..." Satari blushed and nodded, utterly embarrased. Way to go, you made yourself look more weird. She turned to Sakura.

"He seriously is one?" Sakura sighed.

"No..."

"The why didnt you answer me before. I woudlnt have made myself a fool infront of eveyrone!" Satari huffed. Sakura shrugged.

"Im a baad....girl." Both girls giggled.

"Promise me you'll stay away from him..." Satari rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself Sakura-chan...dont worry..." Sakura grinned.

"Good. Now onto serious matters....are those real?" She pointd to the darl-headed girls chest who blushed profoundly.

"Sakura!" The pink-haired girl held up her hands in protest.

"Curiousity killed the cat 'Tari!" Sakura grinned.

--

The bell rang after a while and Satari stood up with Sakura as they both headed for their next class, which the both had in common: Science with Shizune.

As they walked to the door somebody tapped Satari on the shoulder. Both petite girls turned to the person and Satari blushed, remembering the blonde from the class, while Sakura glared.

The blonde sure was handsome, that Satari agreed, Just, there was something about him that intimidated our Uchiha.

"Hi?" Sakura growled as if it was a 'hello' from her part. The guy chuckled and Satari noticed his eyes roamed over her body intently before stopping on her chest. A vein popped in her temple. She finally understood why Sakura wanted her to stay away from him. This dude had 'playboy' written all over him.

"Naurto. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself with a cocky tone.

"Pleasure." She replied curtly, which surprised Sakura as she stopped growling.

Naruto nodded.

"My head's over here by the way..." Satari snapped suddenly, not liking this guy. Who cared if he was cute? This guy was a perv. A big one to be exact.

Sakura swelled with pride. Satari was actually getting more confident. Where did the happy and friendly girl go?

Naruto grinned turning on his charm and looked above and into Satari's eyes. The both stared for a second before Naruto replied,

"Sorry, Its Distracting..." Sakura scoffed and he ignored her.

"Is there anything you want?" Satari asked trying to be polite.

"Yes actually...a lot of things..." Satari blushed slightly. Naruto smirked.

"Since your new here Uchiha-san, you would need a guide to show you around right?"

"No thanks...Sakura already promised to show me around." Sakura looked confused before catching on.

"Yea! What she said!" She replied in a confident tone.

Both girls barely controlling a laugh seeing Naruto's expression. He never got rejected. Ever.

As Satari and Saukra turned to leave, Naruto's eye twitched angrily as he grabbed the raven's pale hand angrily causing her to turn around.

"_Excuse me!?"_

Satari put on a fake innocent look. "Is something wrong Naruto-_kun_?"

Kakashi stepped out of the room as a crowd gathered and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, leaving the girl's wrist. "Nothing's going on sensei...we're just welcoming her properly..." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Weird kids..." He stepped into his classroom and disappeared.

Naruto turned towards a smirking Sakura and a smiling Satari before he walked up to the latter and whispered in a cocky tone.

"This is your last chance to have _the _Naruto Uzumaki as your personal tour guide of the school..."

"Pass." Satari replied before linking arms with Sakura and walking away. The crowd was stunned for a little while, as some started whispering. Soon they also left, leaving Naruto there.

"I got...rejected? Twice?" He murmured in disbelief then grinned.

"Playing hard to get are we?" He smiled.

"I'll give her a month or maye two..." He whistled as he walked to his next class.

Let the Games Begin.

--

Satari sighed as she tried to listen what Shizune was teaching the class about Molarity, but she kept zoning out. Sakura, besides her, was already drooling, leaning against 'Tari's shoulder. Satari smiled slightly and giggled.

"At least Ive got one friend..."

But deep down she was sad. She had made a new enemy. (Or so she thought)

--

**Sasuke : ....**

**Naruto: ....**

**Sasuke: ....**

**Naruto: Why does Sasuke have boobs and i dont!**

**Author and Sasuke smack him on the head.**

**Naruto: Oww...teme...**

**Sasuke: Dobe**

_**Oh...Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue.**_

_**This chapter is at its end,**_

_**So please review**_

**POLLS**

**Who should have sex first?**

**1. Naru/Satari**

**2. Sakura/Sai**

**3. Kiba/Hina**

**4. Ino/Shika**

**5. Neji/Tenten**

**--**


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say that, after such a long time, I am finally free of studies and can openly continue this story as of now. Expect many chapters in the future. I would also like to say I was horrified at the horrible writing style and spelling I used previously in the first two chapters and apologize for mentally scarring anyone for that. I have been taking lessons in writing and my writing has indeed proved, so I hope it shows. Thank you for supporting this story. I'm extremely thankful.

16 reviews!? Wow. Thank you all so much, whoever reviewed! I am really grateful to you guys. :]

**Warning: **Rock Lee,Sexual Content, Minor language, mention of some Yaoi, Female Sasuke (Satari)

**Pairings: **NarutoXSasuke, SakuraXSai, NejiXTenten, KibaXHinata, ShikamaruXIno

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Chapter 3:**

Satari sighed as Kurenai-sensei droned on about proper use of colloquial expressions in Literature. She fiddled with the pencil in her hand, tapping it gently against the wooden desk. She turned towards her right, looking outside the window.

The sky had turned dark, the sun hidden behind dark September clouds. A light drizzle was pouring outside, tapping against the cool window gently, in a soothing manner.

She ran her hands through her bangs, blowing them out of her eyes as she glanced at her surroundings, taking in her classmates giggling to each other, girls gossiping about the latest trends in fashion, guys boasting about their latest conquest. Satari rolled her eyes, an image of a certain blond flashing across her mind for a split second. She shook her head.

"Miss Uchiha, I do not want to punish you but please pay attention" The stern voice of Kurenai brought her back to her senses and she blushed, as all eyes turned on her.

With a timid nod, Satari brought her eyes to the text book, black printed text glaring back at her. She wondered what Sakura was up to.

The shrill sound of the bell rang out echoing across the classroom. Everyone immediately sprang from their seats, packing away their belongings before rushing forward in what seemed to Satari, the cafeteria. With a deep breathe she followed knowing that the hardest part of being a new girl at the school was yet to come.

As she walked across the bustling hallway, whispers followed her. She could feel their eyes taking her all in, presumably the girl who rejected Uzumaki Naruto. Bringing her bag close to her, she bit her bottom lip before blocking away the noise.

Coming across two large red double doors, Satari paused for a second, composing her self before pushing them open and entering the dreaded Cafeteria.

Over a hundred pair of pays stopped and darted towards her, like a predator to their prey. Immediately whistles ran out, followed by whispers. It seemed gossip traveled past, unfortunately.

She grabbed a lunch tray and entered into the queue, her stomach rumbling to voice out just how hungry she actually was, the only thing she had consumed being a chocolate muffin for breakfast despite Itachi's insistence.

The lunch lady, an aging women with wrinkles on her face, strands of white in her dark brown hair, looked at her for a second, giving her a once over before plopping down what appeared to Satari, some sort of nuclear dump. With a frown she turned back now scanning the crowd for a certain pinkette. A loud voice suddenly shot forward.

"Satari, over here!" Sure enough, Sakura's loud confident voice rang out and said raven sighed in relief before trudging towards her. With a nervous look at the people at Sakura's table whom she figured were her friends, she sat down with a nervous plop.

"So you're the famous Satari pinky over here has been blabbing out all day" A deep, smooth voice voiced out and Satari turned to face a very handsome boy, with lavender eyes and dark brown hair which ran up to his waist tied at the end with a low ponytail.

"Umm…." She started but before she could finish, another voice rang out.

"Satari-chan! I love your shirt, _where _did you get that?" A perky blond to her right screamed in her hear, squealing and cooing at her shirt, her azure eyes sparkling with excitement.

"W-what? Thank you?" She mumbled turning to Sakura who giggled.

"Here, let me introduce you to everyone" She turned around and pointed to the blond.

"This is Yamanaka Ino, my best friend." Sakura grinned and Ino thrust her hand forward which Satari shook hesitantly.

"Right, then this is the ever so mysterious, Hyuuga Neji" Ino smiled, poking the brunet in the ribs who only gave her a dark glare.

"Don't touch me" He hissed, before nodding at the raven haired girl who blushed profoundly. A girl who sat beside Neji, coughed and shot Satari a suspicious look.

"Im Tenten, nice to meet you" The girl, a brunette with her hair into buns matched with warm brown eyes, gave a forced smile and Satari immediately frowned.

"Moving on, Satari this is another good friend of mine, Hinata Hyuuga" Satari was motioned towards a quite girl with dark blue-ish hair with extremely pale skin that contrasted wonderfully with her hair, matched with familiar lavender eyes.

"Is she…?" Satari started.

"She is Neji's cousin" Tenten informed her, in a clipped tone. Satari nodded.

"Nice to meet y-you…" Hinata mumbled and Satari smiled, instantly liking this girl.

"Likewise Hinata-chan" She was rewarded with a soft smile.

Satari turned to her lunch tray, eyeing the green goop which the lunch lady considered actual food. She poked it with a fork and frowned. Did it just move?

"Don't eat it" Ino grinned, her eyes glaring at the possible nuclear waste on her tray.

"I wasn't planning to anyway…" Satari sighed before pushing the red plastic tray away from her. Her traitorous stomach rumbled once again and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Here" Neji mumbled before taking out a protein bar from his jean pocket. He slid it across the table to her and she gave him a thankful smile. Tenten glared at her and crossed her arms.

"Are those even real?" Tenten huffed, pointing at Satari's chest whose eyes widened and she glared back.

"Yes, they are" She snapped. Neji's eyes widened along with Ino's.

"You're a bit bipolar aren't you?" Ino giggled and got a glare in return.

"Im sorry, it's just I get that a lot and I'm just…never mind" Tenten looked at her for a moment, contemplating before she sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. You just caught me in a bad mood and…" Satari shrugged and relaxed her shoulders and smiled slightly.

"It's okay"

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Ino, thank you for walking me to Drama" Satari thanked the blond girl for the umpteenth time since the left the cafeteria a few minutes ago.

"Satari, for the last time, I was headed there as well and besides you're a friend. Wouldn't want you to get lost now would I?"

Satari grinned not noticing someone poking a leg in front of her, causing her to fall ungracefully on to the tiled floor with a thud.

"How pathetic" Karin sneered, looking down at the dark-haired girl with disdain.

Ami who stood beside her nodded, giggling to herself for some reason both girls couldn't fathom. Satari looked on confused as Ino helped her up.

"You better leave before I decide to punch you in the face, bitch" Ino growled, rolling up her sleeves. Karin raised an eyebrow before nodding to her 'posse' and they headed out, bumping into Satari purposely.

"I can take both of 'em Satari, just say the word" Ino made to follow them but Satari stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go, they aren't worth it."

"Fine... Just let me spread a little rumor" Ino grinned, grabbing a red-headed girl who passed by them

"Hey, did you hear!?" Ino broke out into an excited squeal and whispered something into her ear whose expression turned from curiosity to shock.

"Really..?"

Ino nodded.

"Yup, I saw them myself"

With a smile, the girl left giggling to herself. A few seconds later Satari heard a 'Did you hear!?' and smiled to herself.

"You're an idiot" She nudged the blond playfully and smiled.

Ino just laughed and linked both their arms together as they continued towards Drama.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Your late girls" Kakashi reprimanded as both girls entered the classroom, giggling.

"Sorry sensei, there was a bit of a girl emergency we had to take care of" Ino winked at the silver haired teacher who just rolled his eyes.

"Heck if I care. Now go take a seat both of you. Nice to see you again Miss Uchiha"

Satari smiled and nodded, spotting Naruto in the classroom talking to a brown haired guy in one corner. She frowned slightly. He looked up and onyx met blue before she looked away.

"Alright, this year it will be your turn to perform a play being the senior most class now" Kakashi nodded at them before continuing.

"But first, let's have some practice acting classes shall we? I don't want you to embarrass yourself, or worse, embarrass me." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Alright…Miss Uchiha since your new why don't we start with you and Kiba?"

She nodded, wondering who Kiba was. Standing up she walked towards the front of the class and her eyes widened as she realized that Kiba was the same brunette Naruto was talking to. He grinned at her, winking lecherously.

"Okay, I want you guys to act out a scene for me. Satari, you will play the emotional housewife after finding out your husband, cheating on you by having an affair with your best friend." Satari nodded and whispered something to Kiba who nodded in return. He walked out of the classroom.

Satari took a few deep breathes smiling at Ino's loud proclamation of 'Good luck!'

Kiba entered the door hesitantly, closing it behind him silently. He shoved his hands down his pants, a distant look on his face.

Satari's face contorted into one of anger, her eyes showing hurt and betrayal.

"Well?" She whispered, walking up to the brunette. "Was it good?"

"You know." He stated simply, his voice extremely soft.

"She told me. Everything" She crossed her arms, looking away" Kiba nodded.

"It never meant to go this far"

"It should never have happened"

"I'm sorry"

Satari's face hardened.

"Sorrys bullshit" Kiba sighed, a pained look gracing his boyish features. Tears welled up in Satari's eyes.

"Just tell me one thing." Kiba looked up at her, brown meeting obsidian.

"Was it worth it?"

Silence

The whole classroom was quiet.

Satari tentatively walked forward, leaning close to him, their noses touching. With a hesitant pause at first, she leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his.

He immediately responded, kissing her back, moving his own thin lips against her sensually, wrapping an arm around her slim waist. Satari broke apart and their foreheads leaned against each other.

Warm breathe hit her face and she sighed.

"Im leaving with Aiden, we will be at my mom's." Kiba sighed removing his arm from her fast, now tracing her cheek with his hand.

"I never meant to hurt you" Satari gazed at him before softly replying.

"But you did" With that she moved away.

"That was a good performance you two" Kakashi complimented, nodding at them as they both took their seats, Satari with a blush on her face, Kiba with a wolfish grin on his which faded seeing Naruto's expression.

"It was her idea." He sighed, as if reading his thoughts. Naruto just nodded, his jaw clenched. He turned his eyes to the object of his inner turmoil and bit his lip.

Damn her.

"Everyone divide into pairs, except for Kiba and Satari, and I'll give each of you a scenario to act out"

Naruto sighed out of frustration. This was going to be a long day.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNS

Takao frowned as he realized he was late for Chemistry. His eyebrows knitted in frustration, his stormy blue eyes projecting the emotion. He ran his hands through his dark blue hair as he raced down the hall in a rush.

Everyone knew what a hard ass Orochimaru was. Takao knew he was in for a detention; there was no doubt about it, which only angered him more.

He turned a corner, and squeaked as he collided with a hard male chest and fall on his behind with as much grace as a drunken rabbit.

His bag went flying a few steps and he scowled, seeing that several items had spilled.

He cursed as he stood, brushing away on his jeans to remove invisible dirt before turning to glare at the person guilty for making him even more late. Narrowed green eyes glared back, red hair standing out rather prominently and Takao's eyes widened.

Gaara

"W-watch where you're standing!" He squeaked as he rushed to get this back. A slender red eyebrow rose in question.

"…."

"Aren't you going to apologize?" A glare met him in return.

"You know what, never mind, Orochimaru-sensei is going to kill me. And If I die, you're the first one I'll come after!" He hissed before running away.

Gaara only looked on as the annoying bluenette rushed away and watched as he again slipped onto the tiled floor with a thud and cursed loudly.

What an idiot. With a shrug, Gaara turned the other way and resumed his way to English.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNS

REVIEW PLEASE!

(Gaara and Takao will be a couple because I love Yaoi and since with Sasuke turning into a girl, there won't be any Yaoi. If you don't like it, leave!)

_I want someone to beta read my story; if they can I would be really grateful._


End file.
